legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer is a beautiful female unicorn and the main antagonist in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Other names for Sunset Shimmer: Pony of Shadows, Sunset Satan, Scorned Witch(by Spike) Greatest Strenght: Her Magic Powers and her ability to manipulate Greatest Weakness: Her Greed and Pride Main Allies: BlackGarurumon, Evanora, Theodora, White Wolf Worst Enemies: Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Blue She is voiced by Rebecca Shoichet She was once apprentice of Princess Celestia, but she had a very troubled relationship with her, which explains her descent into evil. Like Twilight, Sunset is shown to be a magical prodigy. Unlike Twilight, however, she's quite boastful and condescending toward others, despite Celestia's lessons about humility. Celestia shows Sunset the magic mirror from the film; in it, Sunset sees herself as an all-powerful alicorn—one who could rule Equestria. Sunset briefly sees something else in the mirror, but Celestia guides her away from it before she gets too curious. During the weeks that follow, the mirror is all Sunset can think about, and Celestia repeatedly tells her that she'll learn about the mirror and other lessons "when she's ready". An undeterred Sunset Shimmer begins researching the mirror behind Celestia's back, but is soon caught by the princess and her royal guards. Sunset berates her teacher for hiding such magic from her and demands to be made a princess. Celestia refuses, saying that being a princess must be earned, and removes Sunset from her position as her student. She has the royal guards escort Sunset out of the castle, but Sunset overpowers the guards and escapes through the mirror. As Celestia has the mirror moved to her throne room hoping that she'll return back to Equestria, Sunset Shimmer emerges in the human world as a teenage girl. Sometime after she steals Twilight Sparkle's element of magic crown, and in a tussle with Twilight, the crown is thrown into a mirror that acts as a portal to another world, which Sunset goes through to get the crown. In this other world, she is depicted as a human who acts very disrespectful and mean to Twilight when they first encounter each other. She uses underhanded tactics to humiliate Twilight and keep her from becoming Princess of the Fall Formal, but Twilight still easily beats her in the competition. However, she steals the crown from Twilight, puts it on and transforms into a demonic-looking winged humanoid. With her new powers, she plans to use them and her army of mind controlled teenagers to conquer Equestria. Once she is defeated by the main characters, she returns to her human form. She is reduced to tears an apologizes for everything that she has done, and Twilight believes her friends can help teach her the magic of friendship. The Final Confrontation Sunset Shimmer serves Frieza and Cooler. But what Frieza and Cooler doesn't know is that Sunset Shimmer works for other villain team and she is a spy. She plans on overthrowing the two Galactic Overlords. White Wolf and Birkin are the only ones who knews of her plans and join her. When Frieza and Cooler are defeated, Sunset Shimmer reveling as the true villain and fights Blue. After a hard fight, Sunset Shimmer is defeated and escape alongside White Wolf and swore revenge on Blue. It is revealed that Sunset Shimmer works for BlackGarurumon and his group as BlackGarurumon serve as her master to manipulate Frieza, Cooler and his group into her and BlackGarurumon's plans. Sunset Shimmer also pretended reformed in Equestria Girls to gain Twilight Sparkle, Mane Cast, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's trust. She also gives BlackGarurumon all information about Equestria. She also orchestrated all events of Season 4 as she oversaw it taking the form of a shadow pony and manipulated the antagonist of any chapter to tried turn apart the Mane Cast's friendship. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Sunset Shimmer return and works with BlackGarurumon again and planning her revenge in both Blue and Twilight Sparkle. She want to become the new Nightmare Moon to overthrown Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and take control of Equestria. She also helps Lord of Darkness to destroy the former two, Twilight Sparkle's reputation as well as Discord. Sunset Shimmer also shown a more evilest and darknesst personality in this history rather than she shown in the movie and had killed Spike's baby phoenix and a famous pony writer who she used to tried to damege Applejack and Rarity's friendship and framed the former for this crime. Allies: Snip and Snails(formerly), White Wolf, BlackGarurumon, Evanora, Theodora, Cronus, White Wolf, William Birkin, Sebastian Shaw, Lady Tremaine, Morgana le Fay, Predaking, Ultraman, Evil Buzz Lightyear, Paul McDaggett, Red Mist, Tolian Soran, Luther, Niju, Brainiac, Dr. Sam Isaacs, Lord of Darkness, SkekUng, BlackMetalGreymon, Baron Zemo, Ares(DC), Mandrake, Judge Claude Frollo, Gaston, Mor'du, Unalaq, Katz, Mooch Enemies: Twilight Sparkle, Mane Cast, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Flash Sentry(ex-boyfriend), Discord, Mane-Iac, Mr. Gold, Frieza, Cooler, Sabrina Spellman, Salem, Blue, The Alpha Team, The B Team, The Multiversal Resistence, Sinisters of Evil Relationships White Wolf William Birkin Evanora Theodora BlackGarurumon Twilight Sparkle Princess Celestia Flash Sentry Blue Discord Frieza and Cooler Mr. Gold SunsetShimmerandTwilightSparkle.png Sunset.png Sunset_Shimmer.png Sunset_Shimmer_ID_EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 2.png Evil Sunset Shimmer.png Human Sunset Shimmer.png Sunsetbeingajerk.png Snips and Snails with Sunset Shimmer.jpg TeamSunsetShimmer.png SnipsSnailsandSunset.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_demon_form_EG.png DemonSunsetShimmer.jpg 1370603914344.jpg SunsetSatan2.png SunsetSatan1.png SunsetSatan.png SunsetSatan3.png SunsetSatan4.png SunsetSatananddemon.png SunsetVSCelestia.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Charismatic villain Category:Rivals Category:Thieves Category:Magic Users Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Frieza and Cooler's Allaince Category:Traitors Category:Animals Category:Sociopaths Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Tricksters Category:Usurpers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Slanderers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Provoker Category:Flyers Category:Hegemony Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Partner Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Succubus Category:Blue's Archenemies Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fallen Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Incriminators